Things You Would Do If You Had A Month Left To Live
Mochlum *Go to a big blowout party and get drunk and stuff. *Go to every country ever. *Eat a house out of chocolate. *fak u, umg *Gain superpowers and stop the impending apocalypse rendering my previous achievements moot. 'Master ventus' *get myself expelled from school *run underwater for 5 hours so I can have a hawt muscular body *play every video game I have *make the world's greatest fanfiction *rescue S&K's poor parents out of the dungeon *hire an unpaid assassin to track down the Bieber house hold *drink beer. *sky dive for the first time ever *buy a flame retardant and become fire man for a day *invite Tetsuya Nomura to America to have dinner with me *invite Shigeru Miyamoto to America to have dinner with me Tornadospeed *Become an expert hacker *Call my school and say "Hello, principal. I'm just calling to say that I'm not going to be able to make it to school today because I don't want to." AwesomeCartoonFan01 *WRITE A WILL *GO ON VACATION *LEAVE SCHOOL *GO TO BRITIAN *EAT A GIANT CAKE *MEET EVERYONE *GET INTO A FOOD FIGHT *PLAY A GAME ON A WII U *BUILD SOMETHING *MAKE THE GREATEST FAREWELL EVER UMG *Meet the Impractical Jokers. No seriously, that's the only thing I want to do. Moon snail *Eat a 1up mushroom NOW I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT PERMANENT DEATH! Gray Pea Shooter *Turn into an autobot *Eat some belgiun cholate *take a music box and play gay bar in a public place. *Crap everywear. Faves3000 *Fufill my dream and be-wait I'm not telling you this. *Pit David Tennant and Matt Smith together in a fight to the death. *Have someone explain to me WTF is going on with Homestuck *Have Alex Hirsch tell me the mystery of Gravity Falls himself *Brutally murder every horrible music "talent" of this generation *Do the Gangnam Style dnce with PSY *Revive Edd Gould from the dead somehow *Have se-wait not telling you this one either MissingNo do nothing KingOfSpriters13 *Make Eminem and Shigeru Miyamoto have a rap battle *Grow a moustache *Lose my virginity TigerTheDragon12 *Attempt to catch up on Homestuck *Actually watch Madoka Magica *Actually read/play/watch Dangan Ronpa Chromebolt *Eat all the bacon. *Perform in a circus, take my clothes off and throw them into the ring of fire. *Ride a wild lion. *Get eaten by the lion. *Kill the lion. *Stay in a clean elevator for one day with Internet and a portal to OBLIVION. *Make the Wii U better. *Eat your head off. *DESTROY EVEEERYYTHIIIINNNGGG *Make ROBLOX actually free. *Call the school Bond55 goes to and say I'm in the basement. *Rig the school with TNT. *Teleport to a mountain somehow with Bond55. *Watch the fireworks. *Watch the principal fly. *Rip the F he gives to Bond55 to shreds. GT3 *Go to America *Eat some waffles in America *Go back to my country *Eat some waffles in my country *Eat native food in my country *Go to Belgium *Eat some Belgian waffles *Go to Japan *High-tech the shat out of me *Go back to my country *Go to Canada *Say hi *Go to Mount Everest *Find the monster and kill it *Skydive after I kill the monster *Bungee jump on the top of Burj Khalifa *Sleep *Die Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Lists Category:Apocalypse